Robin Amie
by MahNati
Summary: Being a newcomer in the Super Smash Bros tournament wasn't always easy and Robin knew that very well. So when he saw just how nervous Corrin was for being in a completely new world, he decided to help him get out of his shell and become his friend. He just didn't expect Corrin to have a very unusual idea of how bonding and building support should work.


**Hello, yes, Corrin will be in Smash. They are a thing now.**

 **I'm going to shove an entire Wii U down my throat from how delicious this update was!**

 **I don't think I have screamed this much with a reveal trailer since Palutena was announced. So I needed to write something for them. By the way, this fic happens in the same universe as Self Support, so expect the Robins to be in a relationship here.**

* * *

Rob kept staring at the door in front of him, unsure if he should knock or not. The owner to that particular door was none other than one of the tournament's newcomer's, a young Manakete man named Corrin. He remembered the day he, along with the other Smashers, were introduced to him, as well as Cloud and Bayonetta (he could still hear the whimpers of Pit as he saw the mysterious witch walking towards him).

Like most newcomers, Corrin was rather confused, wondering what he was doing there and then freaking out once he was told he was not who he thought he was, but rather a clone of the original Corrin that was created solely to inhabit the universe Master Hand had created for them and participate in a fighting tournament.

He really didn't blame the poor guy for locking himself up in his room for two days straight. Rob didn't take those news very well either in the beginning of this new life. At least the other two newcomers took it fairly well… Sorta. Bayonetta didn't seem to have much issues, but she could be lying. Cloud also didn't seem to mind much… but he could also be disguising his discomfort. Rob didn't know and, honestly, he didn't feel that at ease near them enough to make him worry about their well-being.

Now Corrin, he seemed like a nice person, enough for Rob to try to be his friend. Well, there was also the fact that Corrin apparently had a female counterpart living under the same roof as him and was causing some major identity crisis on him.

Rob could definitely identify with that. He understood the Manakete alright.

So when Corrin suddenly decided to call him into his room, the tactician had accepted the invitation right away. He had been doing some progress in making him get out of his shell and also deal with the girl Corrin a little better, so Rob just interpreted Corrin's invitation as a gesture that he finally trusted him completely. So why did he hesitate once he reached his door?

He shook his head and knocked.

"Yes?" asked the voice from the other side.

"Hey, Corrin," he said. "It's me."

"Oh, sure, come in!"

Corrin unlocked the door and greeted him with a warm, friendly smile, red eyes practically sparkling with the sight of his new friend there. He gestured for Rob to come in, who obliged immediately and decided to take a look around the room. He was surprised to see only one, single bed in the room. Actually, he was more surprised to see how neat his room was. Maybe he and Corrin weren't that much alike as he thought.

"Hey, you only have one bed," he commented.

"Well, yes."

"I thought you were sharing the room with the girl Corrin," Rob said, still surprised.

"What? Oh, no! No, Master Hand would never allow it," Corrin explained. "I mean, we may technically be the same person, but we still are individuals of the opposite sex, right? I don't think Master Hand would like to know that a man and a woman are sharing the room like this."

Rob just gave an awkward laugh and decided to look around once more. Well, wasn't Master Hand getting savvy?

"Anyway, thanks for being here!" the newcomer said with enthusiasm and then pointed at the bed. "Sit there, Robin."

"Okay…?"

He sat on the bed, feeling rather confused with that particular order. Just what did Corrin plan to do after all? His face flared up as soon as he saw his friend sitting just a little too closely by his side.

"W-wait… Corrin..."

But Corrin didn't listen. Rob flinched as he brought his hands up to his face, his fingertips just barely brushing on his skin and sending little sparks all over his body. Okay, this was getting really intimate really fast… Rob needed to tell him to knock it off before…

Corrin then started to pet his face like it was the most normal thing in the world.

What?

"Corrin, what are you doing?" Rob asked.

"You don't like this?" he asked, tilting his head.

"It's not that I don't like..." he meekly explained. "It's just… Why?"

"I used to do this to my comrades in my tree house back in my world a lot," he chuckled as he continued to pass his fingers over his face. "You'd be surprised at how effective it was on calming them down."

"Wait… you have a tree house?"

"Yes, it was actually one of my favorite places to be in during the war times."

He was a grown man with a tree house… Rob didn't know if he found that incredibly charming or incredibly weird. Maybe both.

Rob was actually surprised that he was calming down from the gentle petting. He could feel Corrin's fingers pressing his forehead, trailing all the way over to his now shut eyes and cheeks. Every once and then his fingers would press over his lips, but Corrin never did anything beyond that.

"And that's something they were okay with it?"

"They always found strange at first, but they never asked to stop. Silas and Felicia were actually pretty big fans," he hesitated for a moment. "Do you want me to stop?"

"...I guess if this makes you happy," he mumbled.

Corrin just smiled and brought his hands to his friend's face again.

The petting session continued for a few minutes that actually felt like seconds to him. Rob hated to admit it, but Corrin's touch was surprisingly relaxing and good. He would never tell that to Robin though… There were so many ways she could take this petting session in the wrong way. Hell, he was taking it the wrong way in the first few seconds, and for good reason.

"So, how are things with the other Corrin?" Rob asked.

"We've been doing fine, nothing I can complain about," he bit the inside of his cheek. "It's just that there are some things about her that I don't understand."

"As in…?"

Well, to begin with, her choice when it came to deciding which side she would take on the war."

"Side?"

Rob remembered Corrin telling him one day about the great war between the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr back in his world. Being born as the true heir to the Hoshido throne, Corrin was kidnapped by Nohrian soldiers under the orders of King Garon when he was just a baby. He was raised in Nohr and thought for his entire life that he was a Nohrian prince, only to find out his entire life was a lie.

In the end, Corrin decided to side with his biological family in Hoshido and help them take down Garon.

"When it came to picking a side in the war, she had decided to side with Nohr and help take Hoshido down," he mumbled. "Why would she even do that?"

"Because she was loyal to her family?"

"But they are not really blood related to her… And she knows as well as I do that Nohr's government was corrupted to the bone."

"I can't say much about the political affairs of Nohr and Hoshido, but what I do know is that blood relations do not determine who is your real family and who isn't," Rob said, his voice growing a bitter tone. "You said your Nohrian siblings loved you very much, right? You grew up with them and they treated you as a brother, even if they knew you weren't related by blood."

"Well, yes..." Corrin mumbled. "And I do love them, but… It just didn't feel right to turn against Hoshido and my mother, you know?"

"Just like the other Corrin thought it was not right to turn against Nohr and your siblings," he said. "I don't know who of you made the right choice, or even if there was a right choice to begin with, but I can understand why she would side with Nohr."

"I suppose you're right… I myself was unsure about what side to take. Even when I chose, I just kept being unsure while I fought for Hoshido," he gave a sad smile. "If the answer was crystal clear, I wouldn't have stopped to doubt it..."

"Still, don't be surprised that you two have different opinions over some things, despite being the same person," Rob chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how different, yet similar, you can be."

"Just like you and the other Robin?"

"I speak this from personal experience with her, yes."

"I hope I can get along with her the same way you get along with the other Robin..."

Rob let out an awkward laugh and looked away as Corrin finally decided to stop petting his face. He still haven't had the opportunity to tell him about his relationship with Robin, so to hear something like this from him just made the tactician wonder if now it was a good time to tell him.

Or… he could just mess with him a little more.

"Hey, Corrin, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity, do you think the other Corrin is cute?"

His grin got wider as he saw his friend's pointy ears getting incredibly red.

"Well, yeah… I think she's cute," he admitted. "But isn't it a little weird to think like this?"

Rob feared that his grin would rip his face apart at that point."

"Why are you grinning like this?"

"No reason."

"Robin..."

"Anyway, I think I need to go now," he said as he got up from the bed. "I just remembered that I've promised Pit I would have lunch with him."

"Oh, okay..."

Corrin accompanied him to the front door, but stopped him before he could leave. "Hey, Robin?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think that me petting your face is weird?"

"It's pretty weird, I have to admit," he said. "Just be careful with who you decide to do this with. Most Smashers aren't fond of having their faces touched like this. Maybe the Pokemon here would like it, but as for humans… Not that much."

"I see..." he looked at the floor. "It's just that it was so normal for me to do this to my comrades, I thought it would have the same effect here."

"It's okay, we all have issues trying to adapt into a new life," he smiled sympathetically.

"Well… I'll see you around then?" Corrin asked, opening the door for him.

"You bet!"

Rob left the room and headed towards his own at the very opposite side of the long corridor, grateful that it was located on the same floor. He needed to get some money if he wanted to go out and have lunch with Pit. Once he reached his door, however, he saw a rather agitated Robin walking towards him.

"Rob, please kill me and bury my body as far away as possible from here!"

"I'm afraid this is out of question," he said. "What happened?"

"Okay, so you know how I went to train with Corrin this morning and-"

"Which Corrin?"

"Girl Corrin."

"Right, what about her?"

"We went to the Wii Fit Studio to train and sharpen her skills, so I was hoping that I could use this training session to get closer to her," she explained. "So we were sparring, she kept transforming into that amazing dragon form of hers and racking up a lot of damage… So obviously at some point I needed to regain health by using Nosferatu on her… So I tried to get behind her and-"

"You slapped her butt, didn't you?"

"I slapped her butt," she covered her eyes with her hands. "It even made a sound. I was so in shock that I just kept using Nosferatu on her and couldn't look her in the face after that.

Rob couldn't help himself and just laughed at her misfortune, clutching at his ribs in fear that they might pop out from how hard he was laughing.

"Oh, yeah! Keep laughing like that!" Robin exclaimed, her cheeks getting extremely red. "You're not the one that's going to be seen as a major pervert!"

"Ha ha ha… Don't worry, Robin, ha..." he said, breathless and wiping away the tears that formed on the corners of his eyes. "If she's anything like the guy Corrin, she'll forgive you."

"Hmph, I hope so..." she grumbled. "She's just so nice, the last thing I want is for her to get a wrong impression of me."

If she was anythign like the guy Corrin, then Rob was she didn't mind at all. Corrin probably had enough particularities that took away her position to judge anyone.

* * *

"A-am I bothering you?" Corrin asked as she timidly removed her hands from her counterpart's face.

He just kept shaking from the restrained laughter as she eyed him with curiosity. What was so funny about this? People usually didn't laugh this much when she bonded with them like this. Was she doing something wrong?

"N-nothing, nothing..." he finally said. "But you know what, Corrin?"

"What?"

He remembered his entire conversation with Robin earlier. Perhaps they were not that different, after all. It would take a while until they got used to Smash.

"Maybe we should leave these bonding sessions between us."

* * *

 **Despite the implications here, the Corrins are not getting in a selfcestuous relationship. Shocking, I know. Anyway, I just came up witht his idea real quick because I lost all the other new characters bandwagons and I refused to let this one go. Because I, for one, was one of the 5% who wanted Corrin in Smash. Sakurai, you beautiful man! I never considered them because they were just so new. But then again, Greninja was considered before Pokemon X/Y was even released, so I shouldn't be this surprised.**

 **Speaking of Pokemon, I just find the My Castle feature that allows you to rub a unit's face and bond with them over it, so I can imagine the Corrins being confused and wondering why they are creeping people out for doing this. They can always play Pokemon Amie, though. At least the Pokemon would enjoy that.**

 **God, I love Corrin so much.**


End file.
